The Tales of Talis Winter-Blood: Dragonborn
by Theblackblade13
Summary: The third installment of Talis' adventures, now leaving the land of her birth and heading for the island of Soltheim. She must face off against one who she could call the closest of all her kin. When Dragonborn clash, who will be the one standing in the end?
1. Chapter 1

WOW it's been some time since I posted something here. I had an extreme case of writer's block, and then I lost the zip drive with the story on it for a while. Butm better now then never. Here we are with the third installment of Talis' journeys, this time taking her off of Skyrim's shores and onto the island of Solsthiem. As I said in the other two, _**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES! **_Enjoy reading this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Dragonborn.

The plains of Whiterun...

The elk was in her sights. Talis drew Riikreinjun and took one of her arrows. She took a deep breath as she took aim. She fired the arrow and hit the animal. He went down before he even knew he was being hunted.

"Nice shot." A male voice came from behind. Talis smiled as her lover, Tymvir Stormcloak, walked up behind. They ran up to the fallen elk. "Wow. He's a big one." The Nords stared at their prey. "A thought just occurred to me; how are we going to get it back to Whiterun?" He looked at Talis. "You wouldn't have happened to be working on conjuration magic while I wasn't looking, did you?"

"Nope, but luckily for us, one magic I did master was enchanting." Talis said. She reached into her knapsack and placed her Dragonscale Gauntlets and Boots inside, and took out an ordinary pair of boots and leather bracers. Talis approached the elk and lifted it over her shoulders. Tymvir just stared in shock at the sight. "Enchanted bracers and boots. They increase my physical strength." She began to walk back to their home in Whiterun.

Tymvir just stared for a moment. "I need to get some of those."

Breezehome, Whiterun...

Talis placed down her bowl, finishing the venison stew she made. "That was a good meal." Talis said. It was nice to have some alone time with Tymvir. It's been two weeks since Harkon was slain. Serana was adjusting to a vampire free lifestyle, and while Vampires were no longer bold enough to attack the cities, the Dawnguard was still quite busy. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Tymvir asked.

"No. You?" Talis asked back. Tymvir just shook his head. Talis approached the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway were two strangers, one male and one female. They were dressed in brown robes and wore strange white masks. They looked like they belonged on some insect. Talis could tell that whoever they were, they weren't from Skyrim. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"You're the one they call Dragonborn?" the female said.

Talis began to grasp Dovkaalkrine's hilt. "Yes. I'm Dovahkiin Talis Winter-Blood."

"Your lies fall on deaf ears Deceiver. The true Dragonborn comes….you are but his shadow." The stranger began to say.

Talis glared at the stranger. "What the fuck did you just say?!"

"When Lord Mirrak appears all shall bare witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" The second stranger proclaimed.

The duo readied magic in their hands. Talis drew Dovkaalkrein and Tymvir rushed to her side and drew Kodaavhun. Talis impaled the stranger who pissed her off. "How's that for a 'false' Dragonborn?" She withdrew the blade, and saw Tymvir Stormcloak take Kodaavhun out of his foe. The Dragonborn reached down and pulled off the mask. It revealed a female Dunmer. "Why did these guys attack me? And who is this Mirrak?" Talis asked. She began to dig around the body, taking a piece of paper. She opened it and read it out loud.

"_Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, and then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Talis Winter-Blood before she reaches Solstheim. Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased." _

A few Stormcloak guardsmen ran up to them. "Stormblade, Prince Tymvir, are you alright?" The two nodded. Everyone then heard a roar in the skies. "DRAGON!" One of the guards screamed. Talis gripped Dovkaalkrein's hilt. They kept their eyes on the skies. They saw a red dragon land on top of Breezehome. "It's the Dragon from before! The one we trapped!" Talis recognized the Dragon. They met quite some time ago.

"Odahviing!" Talis called out. She turned to the Stormcloaks. "Sheathe your weapons! Put back your arrows!" Talis called out. The Stormcloaks listened to their war hero. She turned her attention back to the red Dragon. "_Drem Yol Lok, Odahviing._"

"_Drem Yol Lok, Thuri._ I have come to give you a warning. There seems to be someone issuing a _jur,_ a challenge, to you." Odahviing told the Dovahkiin.

"Hmm. I expected that some Dragons would want to challenge my lordship, just as I did Alduin's." Talis said while crossing her arms. "Let them come. I know how to handle Dragons, as you can testify."

"Actually, the one calling for the challenge isn't a Dragon. Well, not in the sense as myself or the Old One are." Odahviing told Talis.

"So that leaves just one option." She looked at the note she took off of the Cultist. "Could it have something to do this Miraak?" She turned back to Odahviing. "Thanks for telling me." The red dragon bowed his head and took off, flying back into the skies of Tamriel."

Tymvir walked to Talis' side. "Let me guess: you want to go to Solstheim." Tymvir said.

"Am I that predictable?" Talis said. "I'm going there to show this Miraak who the false Dragonborn really is."

The Throat of the World…

"I wonder how many times I have climbed this mountain." Talis said as she walked closer to the peak of the Throat of the World. Before leaving Whiterun with Tymvir, he received a summons from his father, High King Ulfric. They decided to part ways in Iverstead and Talis went on alone.

Talis approached the Word Wall and saw the Dragon, Paarthurnax, leader of the Greybeards. "_Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin _Talis." The eldest Dragon spoke.

"_Drem Yol Lok In Paarthrunax._" Talis responded. "I need to talk to you about something."

"And this something wouldn't have to do with Miraak, now would it?" Paarthurnax asked.

"Boy, you always seem to know about why I come here." Talis remarked. "Yes. Some Dunmer from his cult came to Skyrim and attacked me, calling me a false Dragonborn. Is this Miraak really one too?"

"Indeed he is. He was the _Diist Dovahkiin_." Paarthurnax said.

"I thought the First Dragonborn was Saint Alessia." Talis said.

"Before her came Miraak, and Alessia wasn't Dragonborn in the sense that you and Miraak are, she acquired her power from the _kiid_, the pact she made with our father Akatosh." The eldest Dragon said.

"What an interesting history lesson. Can we get back to Miraak?" Talis asked.

"We should. He was a _Dovahkiin _from the island of Solstheim. He was once one of the Dragon Priests. However, he turned on us. Before they created Dragonrend, Hakon and the others asked him to aid them in their fight against Alduin. He refused."

"Jackass." Talis said under her breath.

"He is definitely not an opponent for you to underestimate. He may only appear in Tamriel for an extremely short period of time, but I can still sense his power. He is stronger than even _dii zeymah, _my brother."

"Stronger than Alduin, huh." Talis said to herself. "He's a challenge I'm willing to face. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

Paarthurnax sighed. "No there is no. If you wish to learn more about him, you must seek the answers that wait at Solstheim, as I'm sure you're planning."

"You know me too well." Talis said.

"Take care of yourself. And remember, the Dragonblood is strong in you." Paarthurnax said before flying back to the peak of the mountain. Talis began her decent from the mountain.

Windhelm…

Talis was sleeping in the home she owned, Harjim. She heard the doors opening and ran downstairs. Tymvir was closing the door. "So, what did Ulfric want?"

Tymvir looked at Talis, a solemn look on his face. He sighed. "A few representatives from Hammerfell are coming to Windhelm to speak with my father, most likely about an alliance against the Thalmor. My father wants me to be there with him."

Talis got the message, and a frown formed on her face. "Oh…so you can't come with me."

Tymvir walked up to her. "Believe me, I want to. Where you go, I go. Remember?" Tymvir said, placing his arms around Talis. "But right now, I can't leave Skyrim."

Talis placed her hand on his cheek. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." Her hands drifted from his face into his own hands. "On another note, I have yet another reason not to die on Solstheim. I need to come back to tell you about my adventures over there."

Tymivr smiled and pulled Talis closer to him. Their faces grew closer to each other, their noses almost touching, as if they were sharing the same breath. Tymvir pulled her in and their lips quickly touched. "I love you."

"I love you too." Talis pulled Tymvir into another kiss, but this one wasn't so quick. There was a heat forming between the two of them, each other stealing breath from each other as they gasped for breath between their lips meeting and parting. When they finished, they parted for the bedroom, stripped, and fell asleep, entangled in each other for the last time for a while.

The next day…

Talis and Tymvir stood before the Northern Maiden at the Windhelm docks. After some convincing, the captain of the Northern Maiden agreed to take Talis to Solstheim. Tymvir embraced the Dragonborn, leaving to face her closest kin. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't." Talis said. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone." They shared one last quick kiss. Talis let go of his hand and ran onto the Northern Maiden. They then cast off. Talis continued looking at Tymvir who was still waving goodbye as the ship grew farther and farther away, leaving Skyrim and heading for Soltheim…heading for Miraak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Solstheim

Talis slept as the boat sailed toward the island of Solstheim. As the _Northern Maiden _sailed into Morrowind waters, Talis felt a jolt surge through her body as they sailed closer to the docks. She woke up.

Gjalund, the _Northern Maiden's _captain, looked at her. "We're almost at Raven Rock, one of the two main ports on the island."

Talis rose to her feet to take a look as they docked. As she stepped onto the pier, a Dunmer dressed in Noble Clothes. On his hip was a simple Steel Dagger. His eye connected with Talis'.

"You, young lady." The Dunmer began to speak to her. "I don't know you, so I'll assume this is your first time in Raven Rock."

"It is." Talis said. "I'm Talis Winter-Blood. Who are you?"

"I am Second Councilor Adril Arano. I serve House Redoran. Now tell me, Talis, what brings you to Solstheim?"

Talis took a good look at the Dunmer. '_Perhaps he can help me out._' "I'm looking for someone named Miraak. Do you know anything about him?"

"Miraak, I…I'm not sure that I do." Adril then shook his head. "Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here, you will abide by our laws. So no theft, murder, or lollygagging."

"So not any different from Skyrim. Gotcha." Talis said. "Are you sure you don't know anything about Miraak?" She asked again.

"Again, I…wait, I do know the name. But I cannot seem to place it." Adril placed his hand on his forehead, trying to figure out why the name is familiar. "I think…I think it had something to do with the Earth Stone."

"Where's that?" Talis asked.

"Go into town and head to the northern exit. Keep walking until you see the stone structure protruding from the ground." Adril said.

"Thanks." Talis responded. She walked into the mining town of Raven Rock. The temples of Raven Rock looked like they were made out of the shells of large insects, while the houses on the port were wood. Talis also made note of the strange fauna that grew on Solstheim, and took another look around. "Hey, where is everyone?" Talis asked herself. The town was noticeably empty. She followed Adril's directions and made her way to the Earth Stone. There, she got the answer to her question. The people of Raven Rock were building a strange structure around the Stone. She saw a Dunmer dressed in red and orange robes, not working on the stone. Talis approached this man. "Excuse me sir, what's going on here?"

The Dunmer turned around to Talis. "My my, you don't seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting."

"Not really." Talis responded. "I just got here."

"Oh. Well, what brings you to Solstheim?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Talis wondered. "I'm looking for someone named Miraak. He sent some of his goons to attack me…in Skyrim."

"Miraak...Miraak... It sounds familiar but I can't quite place... Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years." The Dunmer said.

"How in Oblivion is that possible?" Talis asked.

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there." The Dunmer turned around and began to walk off.

Talis began to walk back into the town, now with a blacksmith starting to work. "Hey, young lady." Talis looked at the Breton. "Can you do me a favor?" Talis approached them.

"What's the favor?" Talis asked.

"I want you to go to Raven Rock Mine, find Crescius Caerellius, and get back my Ancient Nordic Pickaxe." Glover Mallory, the Raven Rock blacksmith, said.

"What's that?" Talis asked.

"New to town, aren't you?" Glover asked. Talis nodded. "It's a special pickaxe that can mine Stalhrim, also called enchanted ice. Apparently, if a frost enchantment is placed on it, its power is stronger."

"Amazing." Talis said. "Alright, I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you. You can find the mine over there." Glover pointed right across the forge to a pathway. Talis followed it.

Raven Rock Mine…

Talis entered the mine and saw an Imperial man and a Dunmer woman arguing. She was arguing about spending the rest of her days as a widow. Talis approached them. "Um, excuse me. What's going on here?"

The two of them looked at her. The Imperial spoke up. "Who in the blazes are you? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Talis lifted her eyebrow. "I have no idea what you think you're doing, but you're too old to go down there."

The Dunmer turned to her husband. "See, even she agrees with me."

"But these mines hold the secret that can put Raven Rock back on the map." Crescius said. "A secret the East Empire Company has kept under the rug for the past two hundred years."

"That long? What is it?" Talis asked.

"One that killed my great-grandfather, Gracian Caerellius, and left Raven Rock with a worthless and tainted mine. My great-grandfather spent his entire life exploring ruins and died in these very mines two hundred years ago." Crescius told Talis.

"How did he die? Did it have something to do with the Oblivion Crisis?"

"No. This happened shortly after that. The Company claimed he was lost in a rockfall, but I know better." Crescius said. "My wife Aphia and I found some of his things while cleaning our house. Inside it was an unsent letter and a key." He dug into his pockets and pulled them both out. "Apparently, something was discovered in the mine by some of the diggers, and they wanted Gracian to investigate."

"This sounds very familiar to me. I was exploring Skyrim when I came across this place called Soljund's Sinkhole. Miners accidentally dug into a crypt and filled the mine with Dragur." Talis explained. "I had to clear them out." She pointed at the key. "That will get me into the deeper parts of the mine?"

"I believe so…wait! We never agreed that you'd do this." Crescius said,

Aphia spoke up. "Crescius! Take her offer and let her go! I believe she can handle herself better than you. Please!"

Crescius sighed. "Alright. Time is one of the cruelest of enemies."

"You have no idea." Talis remembered that fooling around with time was what sent Alduin to the present in the first place.

Crescius approached Talis. "I want to know what happened to my great-grandfather and what the East Empire Company is keeping from us. If you can get his journal, then maybe you can find the answers." He handed Talis the letter and the key.

"Oh, before I go, I need the pickaxe you took from Glover Mallory. He asked me to get it back." Talis said.

Crescius grumbled to himself. "Fine, because you're helping me with this." He gave the pickaxe to Talis.

"Definitely looks different from the ones we use." She placed it in her knapsack. She began to descend into the mine, only to come face to face with her fear. "Oh fuck me." As the Frostbite Spider began to crawl towards her, she noticed oil on the floor. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!"Talis shouted. The spider burned, while Talis drew Dovkaalkrein to finish the job. As she walked down the hall, she saw the two smoking bodies of more spiders. "Oh. Already dead." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Talis unlocked the mine, and walked in. She came into a crypt. "Yep. Just like the sinkhole. The miners dug into a crypt and woke up the Dragur. But what's so important about this one?" Talis asked herself. She saw the Dragur waking up, including Deathlords. She began to slash them, Dovkaalkrein, its enchantment setting them on fire. As they burned, Talis delivered the final slashes. As she passed down the hallway, Talis saw coffins filled with a strange material. "This must be that Stalhrim that Glover was talking about." She continued onward, slaying more Dragur. Talis then jumped into an open room, large, with small waterfalls flowing down, and the exit was blocked by a large strange doorway.

Talis looked and saw a skeleton, gripping a red greatsword in one hand and a journal in the other. "So, I'm assuming you're Gracian." She bowed her head in respect and she picked up the sword and journal. She began to read it. It talked about how he and his assistant Millius were hired by the East Empire Company to explore this mine, even mentioning about similar accidents like this in Skyrim, which made Talis chuckle. Apparently, this was the resting place of the 'Bloodskal Clan', where the sword the Bloodskal Blade got its name. When they pulled the sword out of its pedestal, Dragur attacked and killed Millius, and Gracian eventually died from lack of strength.

He also told of how the Bloodskal Blade worked, and that it was capable of sending a wave of energy. Talis looked over at the door and saw the red horizontal lines glowing. Talis gripped the Bloodskal Blade and swung it in the same direction. As she swung, she releases an energy wave just like it was described in Gracian's journal. The stones broke apart and new ones slid in. This time the lines were vertical. Talis repeated this process and again, and again with horizontal slashes. She then swung the blade downward and opened the glowing door.

"Yes!" She placed the Bloodskal Blade into her knapsack. "I'm keeping you." She walked through the doorway into a hall with swinging blades. Talis shook her head. "Whoever built this place, dick move. Dick move." She walked past the swinging blades, avoiding them. She then came into a room. A chest was seated beside a pool of water, and behind the pool was a word wall. As she approached the wall, out of the water, a Dragon Priest appeared. "Well, wasn't expecting you." Talis said as she drew Dovkaalkrein. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" She shouted, getting his attention. She jumped back, luring him onto the ground. She began to swing her sword at him, cutting him and setting him on fire. He countered by casting Lightning Storm. Just as he cast the spell though, Talis impaled him. The lightning zapped Talis, sending her flying back and hitting the wall. Luckily, while her Dragonscale Armor was light, it was also durable.

After tending to her injuries, Talis walked up to the ash pile and picked up the mask. "Zahkriisos. You were a lot stronger than the priests in Skyrim." She walked up to the word wall. "All praise glorious Miraak, most powerful servant of all Dragon Priests, whose strength was granted by the gardener of mankind." She read. The word for Strength began to glow as she absorbed the word. "_Mul, Strength, Dragon Aspect._" She turned around and saw a possible exit. However, on a pedestal underneath the staircase leading to the exit, there was a black book. As Talis reached out to grab it, she pulled her hand back. "No. Something is telling me that book is evil."

As she walked by it, the book sprung open. A green, slimy tentacle wrapped itself around her. "Oh no no no no no no no no!" She began to lose consciousness.

Apocrypha…

Talis' eyes began to flitter as she began to regain consciousness. She looked around to see a green sky and an eerie green sea. The architecture was strange, spike protruding from all over them, books and pages were flying all over the place. "It's like I've entered a nightmare. Where in Oblivion am I?"

"Precisely." A disembodied voice called out. Talis looked around, trying to find the source of it. "This is Aporcrypha, my library, my own plane of Oblivion."

"Wait, if I'm in Aporcrypha, then that means…" Talis looked up and saw a grotesque mass of tentacles and eyes float above her. "Oh no. Not you again."

"See? I told you we were destined to meet again Dragonborn. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? A blink of an eye for me, but what, nearly two years for you?"

"Cut the crap Mora!" Talis yelled. "How do I get out of here?"

"How rude. You should at least let me explain the rules of my home. After all, you are TRESSPASSING." The Daedric Prince growled.

"Your book pulled me in here." Talis said, glaring while gripping her sword. "Now tell me how to get out."

"Oh. That's simple just open the book again." Hermaeus Mora said. Talis looked around to find the book. "Oh, I forgot to mention. The book has been taken to somewhere else in Apocrypha. You must search for it if you wish to return to Tamriel." The Daedra disappeared into the skies of Apocrypha.

Talis continued to stare at the sky. "Damn you demon." Talis looked around at the Oblivion realm of Apocrypha. "Well, better start looking."

Talis fought her way through Hermaeous Mora's Daedric servants, the Seekers and Lurkers. As she explored Hermaeous Mora's library, she sensed something. Talis felt a familiar power from somewhere in Apocrypha, and it wasn't its ruler. She closed her eyes to focus. Talis realized what it was; it was a soul similar to her own. 'I'll worry about that later.' Talis told herself and continued searching for the book. She found the book on a similar pedestal from Bloodskal Barrow and opened it, returning to Tamriel.

Raven Rock…

Once she returned to Tamriel, Talis fought her way through the remains of Bloodskal Barrow and ran back to Raven Rock. She first stopped by the Blacksmith to return Glover Mallory's pickaxe.

"Actually, I don't really need it." The smith said. "It was more about sending a message to the old coot. Why don't you keep it? I'm sure it'll do you more good then it's done for me."

Talis blinked at the Blacksmith. "If you insist." She placed the pickaxe in her pack and walked on to Cracius' house. She knocked on the door. "Cracius, it's Talis. I found Gracian's journal." The door was opened quickly. Cracius led Talis in and sat handed Cracius the journal. "You were right."

The elderly Imperial smiled at Talis. "Thank you young lady. With this, we can finally get compensation from the Company, and maybe even reopen the mine…as soon as the crypt's been sealed off."

"A pleasure." Talis stepped outside into Raven Rock and looked toward the center of the island. "Now to go after Miraak."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Temple of Miraak

"Keep going down this path until you get to the Dragon skeletons. That will tell you you've arrived." Majni told Talis. She was wandering the wilds for quite some time and ended up getting lost. She came across this group of werewolves living in a cave. They could smell the lingering werewolf scent Talis had, though no longer a wolf herself.

"Thank you." Talis said. She continued on her way until she saw what the werewolf said she's see; the ground surrounding the temple was littered with the skeletons of Dragons. She approached the temple, recognizing the structures similar to the ones the people of Raven Rock were building around the Earth Stone. "So this is the Temple of Miraak. Have to say, for someone with an oversized ego, I'm not impressed." She walked closer to the temple, and saw people working on the structure. "It's just like in Raven Rock."

"You must fight against what is controlling you! We must leave this place! Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!" Talis climbed the walkway to find the voice that was calling out. She saw many people dressed in furs, and one who was dressed differently. She was dressed in Nordic Carved Armor, and on her belt was a Nordic War Axe and a War Axe made out of a material Talis assumed was Stalhrim. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw Talis approaching her. "You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?" She was speaking in a strange accent, even for a Nord.

"You know, I always thought that the knowledge of introductions was worldly known." Talis said.

"Ah, forgive me. I'm Frea, of the Skaal." The Nord introduced herself.

Talis smiled and held out her hand. "Talis Winter-Blood of Whiterun." Frea took it and shook it. "Two of Miraak's Cultists traveled to my home to attack me. Now one was impaled through the gut while another is lacking a head."

"I see." Frea said. "I'm here to either free my people of avenge them."

"From Miraak." Talis said. Frea nodded. "Any idea on how?"

"The temple underneath might have some answers. Come let's…what's that?" Frea drew her axes and turned as they heard something move. Talis drew her greatsword as they spotted two Cultists. Frea charged at one as Talis ran for the other. She began slashing at the Cultist. "_**FUS RO DAH**_!" Talis shouted and he hit the Tree Stone, as one could hear the snapping of his spine. Talis looked over and saw Frea slashing the other's neck with her axe.

Talis looked around, noticing that none of the workers seemed fazed at the display shown. Talis ran toward the sound that came from. "Hey Frea, there's a stairwell here. I think it leads into the temple."

"Well then what are we still doing here? Let's go." Frea and Talis began to journey down the stairwell and into the temple. They took a quick look around.

"Well this architecture is defiantly Nordic." Talis noted. "So any idea where to go now?"

"We keep going forward." Frea creapt down and the two of them kept walking slowly.

Talis drew Riikreinjun, and readied her arrow. Talis saw a Cultist approaching the doorway to the next room. Talis took her shot and pierced the Cultist's heart. Before the other could realize what had happened, Talis shot another arrow into his neck. In this crypt there were many a dragur and more Cultists standing in their paths.

They came upon what looked like to them a torture chamber. There were skeletons in cages hanging from the ceilings. "Poor bastards."

"I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber. Who were these poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?" Frea asked.

"Given what little I do know about the guy, I think it was for his own sick and twisted fetish." Talis said. "Let's go. I can her the Dragur breathing."

They made their way across the room, slaying the Dragur and Cultists that attacked them. The deeper they dove into the tomb of the temple, the more Dragur they found. They then came across a hallway filled with swinging axes.

"No way am I going that way. But I'm sure you can. I'll wait here until you disable the trap." Frea then sat down and crossed her legs.

"Well thanks. Your confidence in me is astounding." Talis took a look at the blades, swinging inches in front of her. "_**FEIM ZN GRON**_!" She shouted and became a specter. She ran through the blades without any injury. When she got to the other side, she pulled the lever to open the gate in front and stop the blades.

Frea caught up to her. "I see you know how to Shout."

"Well, comes with being Dovahkiin." Talis said.

"Dovahkiin…wait, you mean Dragonborn?" Frea asked.

"That's right. I'm Dragonborn, like Miraak is supposed to be." Talis said. "That's another reason I came to Solstheim."

"Well, if Miraak has returned, I'm glad you're on our side." Frea said as they ventured deeper into the tombs. Inside one room was a Cultist with two Deathlords.

"Ok, we take out the Deathlords first. Then I'll kill the Cultist." They readied their bows and attacked. The Cultist began searching for them when his Deathlords fell dead before him. As he turned the corner, Talis swung Dovkaalkrein at his legs, gashing them. As he lied on the ground, Talis plunged the blade into his chest. "By the Nine, how deep is this damned place?"

"I don't know." Frea said. They continued down the crypt until they got to the end of the way, and into the Sanctum. In the last room was a skeleton of a Dragon, hung like a trophy. "I had heard Miraak has turned against the Dragon Cult, but to display the remains in such a manner as this... It is no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end."

"No kidding." Talis said. She approached the Word Wall. The message was the same as the one in Bloodskal Barrow. "All praise the glorious Miraak, most powerful of priests, whose strength was granted by the Gardener of Kings." Talis read. Unlike the one at Bloodskal Barrow, above the message was another Word. Talis absorbed the power from it. "_**QAH**_, Armor, Dragon Aspect."

"So that's the power of the Dragonborn." Frea said.

"You should see me take down a Dragon." Talis said. They then heard the stone coffins open and Dragur stepped out, except for one who was already dead. Talis drew Dovkaalkrein. "No time to experiment." She stared slashing at them. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL!**_" She shouted and set the Dragur ablaze. A particularly powerful Deathlord swung an Ebony War Axe at Talis. She blocked it and kept him there. A Nordic Arrow pierced his eye, and Talis moved in for the kill, impaling the creature. She turned to Frea. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The Skaal responded.

Talis saw something gleaming from the Dragur's rotted belt. She picked it up and saw that it was a key. She looked underneath the Dragon skeleton and at the Doorway underneath it. "I wonder if the key's to that door."

"Only one way to find out." Frea said. Talis unlocked the door. They came upon a dining area and what appeared to be an alchemy laboratory. Talis found a secret switch that revealed a path that lead even deeper into the temple. "By Talos' beard, are we even halfway to the end of this place!?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't know." Frea said. "But perhaps we could get closer to finding out the story of Miraak."

This part of the temple had different architecture then the parts of the temple visited earlier. Talis recognized the style. "These statues…they're similar to the ones found in Apocrypha."

Frea stopped in her tracks. "Apocrypha?! Wait, you've been to the lair of Herma-mora?!"

"Not willingly, I can assure you of that." Talis said.

"How did you get out?" Frea asked.

"I read a book." Talis said. They continued until they came into a hallway. It was decorated in Dragon Bones, and filled with Dragur. They were taken down easily. Talis looked up and saw a statue that, wasn't Draconic, but depicted a crab-like creature. "Hermaeous Mora."

"Indeed. That's Herma-Mora, enemy of the Skaal." Frea said. "So he's connected with Miraak."

"Now the question is how they are related." Talis said. They came upon a lever and pulled it. They saw, resting on a stand, a Black Book. Just like at Bloodskal Barrow. "Not this again."

"Again? Is that how you got into Apocrypha?" Frea asked.

"It was." Talis walked up to the book. "Even when I tried to ignore it, it just opened by itself and grabbed me." She picked it up. "But when I first entered Apocrypha, I could sense a Dragonsoul. Just like mine. Miraak is in Apocrypha. So I'll go." She opened the book. The tentacle took her back there.

Apocrypha…

Talis regained her consciences and saw his back. "The time has come. Soon we shall…what? Who's there?!" He cast a lightning spell on Talis. She was forced onto her knee. After a moment, she got back up, and looked at Miraak, face to mask. His mask was fitting his supposed allegiance with Hermaeous Mora. His robes were blue and gauntlets were similar to his cultists.

"Who are you to dare set foot in this place?" Miraak asked.

"My name is Talis. Talis Winter-Blood. You can sense it, can't you? You should know who I am." Talis glared at Miraak.

Miraak was silent for a moment. "Ahhh. You are Dragonborn. I can feel it." Miraak walked up to Talis. "So you have slain a great many Dragons, and even Alduin himself. Well done. I could have done it myself, back when I walked the earth. But I chose a different path."

"The path of a weak man, an easily tempted man." Talis said.

"HA! You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield." Miraak said. "_**MUL QAH DIV**_!" He shouted. He was encased in an aura that looked a lot like her own armor. "This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, then I can return home."

"Not going to happen." Talis said.

Miraak turned to two Seekers he was with. "Send her back to where she came from. She can await my arrival along with the rest of Tamriel." A Dragon landed behind him. It didn't look like any Dragon Talis saw in Skyrim. It was blue, the scales smooth and glistening, and it didn't have any horns. Miraak climbed onto the Dragon's neck and it took off. The Seekers hovered towards Talis.

Talis drew her greatsword. The Seekers blasted Talis until she lost consciousness again.

The Temple of Miraak…

"Are you alright?" A voice called out. Talis' eyes began to feel lighter as she heard a voice. Talis sat up and saw that Frea was standing over her. She offered Talis her hand, and she took it and Frea lifted her up.

"I'm fine. I just saw Miraak." Talis said. The image of her fellow Dovahkiin was now forever burned into her mind. "If I want to face him, I'll have to go back to Apocrypha."

"Wait. Let's not go that far yet. We should return to my village and show this book to my father." Frea picked up the book. "The exit is this way. Let's go."

As they ventured into the wilderness of Solstheim, Talis couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. It was a similar feeling she had when she and Ralof first escaped Helgen after Alduin's attack.


End file.
